narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chemical Release: Acid Bile Cremation Attack
The Chemical Release: Acid Bile Cremation Attack (薬遁・酸胆汁火葬の攻撃, "Yakuton: Santanjū no Kasō Kōgeki") is a powerful iryōjutsu that produces an extremely degenerative gastric acid in the stomach that has the highest level of acidity known to man. It is a product of Chemical Release and can be used to produce a lake-sized body of acid. 'Overview' Stomach acid, sometimes called gastric acid, consists of potassium chloride, sodium chloride, and hydrochloric acid. The concentration of hydrochloric acid in your stomach varies between 5,000-10,000 parts per million generally. Heiwa increases this potency by more than 10 times, generating an immensely powerful corrosive poison that can consume the strongest of metallic alloys in a mere second, turning flesh into nothingness with even more quickness. Chakra constructs and the like are also destroyed. One can use their chakra to control the pH level in this acid, increasing its efficiency. Before using the jutsu it is essential to produce chakra in the lining of the stomach and its transport system to the mouth if one is discharging the acid from the mouth. It travels as incredibly speeds due to the altered chemical composition it holds making it slightly heavier than water. Like Jiraiya, the user of this jutsu can materialize this poisonous substance throughout a location as opposed to spewing it from their mouth. By changing the surface of an object beneath the target into the acid and creating a swamp, the user can sink their target into it. The adhesive, chakra-infused acid ensnares the body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp. The size and depth of the created swamp depends on the user's skill and the amount of chakra used, but if the user is an expert in this technique, it will always be possible to make a fair-sized swamp which is extremely effective against a great number of enemies or when having to face gigantic creatures. 'Usage and Drawbacks' The pH scale goes from 0 to 14, with 0 being the most acidic, 7 being neutral, and 14 being the most alkaline or basic (non-acidic). Changing the scale entirely, the user threatens to incinerate themselves from the inside out, especially because the acid will only be held back by the special chakra lining of the stomach for so long. Because of this, the user must expel all of the produced acid in their stomach in a short time frame (2 to 3 posts) before it kills them. What's also true is that one is not immune to the acid themselves due to its immense corrosiveness; if they touch it they too can die. The acid itself can consume a grove of trees within a few seconds easily. The special chakra lining in the stomach is the stomach's epithelial cells that are super-generated and lined up in a chain fashion. These specialized cells produce a solution of mucous and bicarbonate that coats the inside of the stomach. This same coat can, if need be, have been applied to one's mouth and or body parts to save one from being burned. 'Also See' * Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld